Avada Kedavra Nederlands
by MysticScribe
Summary: Mijn handen beefden toen ik mijn toverstok omlaag bracht: ik zag zijn blonde haar zijn bleke gezicht omhullen als een waas van licht terwijl hij op zijn rug viel, zijn gezicht bevroren in verbazing toen hij zich realiseerde hoe ver mijn verraad ging.


_**Krabbel van de auteur (vertaald):** Wat leuk om een van mijn fanfiction verhalen vertaald te zien in een taal die ik niet begrijp: ) Veel dank aan geweldige Snitch die aanbood deze korte oneshot te vertalen. Als je iets leuk vindt aan dit verhaal, bedenk dan dat de vertaler dit verhaal tot leven heeft gebracht in het Nederlands; als je het slecht vindt, geef dan de schuld aan de auteur ; ) Toen ik het gerucht hoorde dat 'litteken' het laatste woord van boek zeven zou zijn, had ik daar zo mijn eigen gedachtes over. Ik hoop dat je het met plezier zal lezen!_

**Avada Kedavra**

Deze vervloekte dag waarop ik de eerste _Avada Kedavra_ vloek uitspoog van de talrijke die er gehoord zouden worden op dit grauwe veld waar honderden tovenaars aan het vechten waren, wierp de krachtige en bekende ontlading van energie me bijna van mijn voeten en ik struikelde, waarbij ik bijna op mijn knieën in een modderpoel viel.

Mijn handen beefden toen ik mijn toverstok omlaag bracht: ik zag zijn blonde haar zijn bleke gezicht omhullen als een waas van licht terwijl hij op zijn rug viel, zijn gezicht bevroren in verbazing toen hij zich realiseerde hoe ver mijn verraad ging.

Bloed raasde door mijn hart en door de macht van de bezwering, had ik het absurde gevoel een Inferi aan het worden te zijn, zonder ziel, zonder wilskracht, enkel gedreven door de kracht van mijn haat. De hitte die nog in mij geweest mocht zijn verdween in het niets: ik werd ijs en eeuwige winter. Ik wist dat ik de laatste minuten van mijn leven aan het leven was. Het in mijn arm gekerfde teken ontwaakte, als een felle beet, een pijnlijke herinnering aan wat ik bijna twintig jaar geleden had moeten doorstaan.

Ik kon niet anders dan schreeuwen van de verscheurende pijn. Ik voelde al de verstikkende greep, de koude vingers die zich om mijn geest klemden. Ik probeerde die donkere sluiers die mijn ogen dreigden te doen sluiten weg te duwen en ik spande mijn spieren aan om overeind te blijven. De Heer van het Duister wist het nu. Het spel was voorbij. Ze zouden achter me aan zitten en ze zouden niet tevreden zijn voor ik op mijn rug zou liggen, mijn ogen wijd open, mijn armen gespreid als vleugels, mijn lichaam getroffen door de _Avada Kedavra_.

Maar mijn gevoel van zwakte vervaagde een beetje toen ik knarste met mijn tanden en ik zocht naar de Schouwers die onverbiddelijk naar het gehavende witte huis aan het einde van dit veld bewogen, waar dood werd gezaaid. Ik probeerde rood haar te zien, of roze haar, of welk haar dan ook dat een aanwijzing was dat Potter in de buurt was en dat hij dichter bij zijn doel was.

Ik herkende Lupus die naar onder dook om een blauwe straal te ontwijken. Ik zag hem de aanval beantwoorden, op zijn buik, met een arm uitgestrekt over zijn hoofd: een felle vlam barstte uit zijn toverstok en raakte zijn aanvaller vol op de borst. Alsof hij wist dat ik naar hem keek, draaide hij zijn hoofd en onze ogen ontmoetten elkaar kort – ik weet zeker dat hij me herkende zelfs met mijn kap op – maar ik hield niet stil.

Ik rende, bijna smorend in een wilde lach. Ik voelde triomf door mijn aderen stromen: _Professor_ Lupus… deze _wildeling _kon energie aanwenden om duistere magie te gebruiken als de eerste beste Dooddoener, als situatie hem dat toestond. Ik was niet anders dan welke vechtende tovenaar hier dan ook: we zijn allemaal potentiële moordenaars, als we een bepaald punt voorbij zijn.

Een bijtende geur steeg op boven het modderige terrein en een afschuwelijk aroma van bederf leek te worden uitgeademd door de aarde. Lichamen vielen voor me en ik stapte over ze heen, totaal verteerd door mijn verlangen mijn missie te voltooien. Het was het laatste, beslissende gevecht. Mijn instructies waren helder en ik bleef ze onophoudelijk voor mezelf herhalen, als een obsessieve litanie, al maanden nu, ik bleef ze in mijn hoofd etsen in ijskoude letters, ze verborgen houdend achter eindeloze gesloten deuren… maar die beveiligingen waren nu niet meer nodig.

Ik rende, wetende dat ik voor de laatste keer het dronken gevoel van macht dat adrenaline geeft ervoer, al wetende dat mijn kracht niet zou voortduren. Ik wankelde tussen de violette, blauwe en witte flitsen die door de vochtige en zware lucht knalden. Ik zag Dolleman twee Dooddoeners neutraliseren, met een enkele zwaai van zijn toverstok. Ik probeerde te passeren zonder opgemerkt te worden. Mijn tijd was aan het opraken: het was niet het moment om gezien te worden. Ik was niet meer bestand tegen een simpele _Paralitis_.

Die vervloekte dag, was de tweede _Avada Kedavra_ zoveel makkelijker. Ik wist precies welke deuren ik moest openen om mijn magische krachten hun verwoestende pad te laten vervolgen. Ik schreeuwde en mikte recht op haar gezicht. Ze viel neer, als een lappenpop met zwart haar, haar kleren om haar dode lichaam heen zwevend als een vlag. De pijn in mijn arm werd ondraaglijk.

Ik viel op mijn knieën, probeerde weer op adem te komen. Het gif van het Duistere Teken vertroebelde mijn zicht. Door de mist die dichter leek te worden, zag ik Pippeling naar me toe rennen, zijn gezicht verwrongen van triomfantelijke woede, zijn toverstok gericht naar mijn met zweet doordrenkte gezicht: "Verrader!"

Hij zou me gaan vermoorden maar ik vond de kracht om achter hem te wijzen met mijn meest wanhopige uitdrukking: "Kijk uit!" Terwijl hij zijn _achterlijke_ gezicht van me af draaide, pakte ik mijn toverstok in een stevige greep en brak ik de laatste regel die ik nog niet gebroken had in de magische wereld: ik vervloekte hem, terwijl hij met zijn _rug_ naar me toe stond, met mijn derde en laatste _Avada Kedavra _van die dag, en de rat viel net als de anderen.

Ik speelde het klaar mijn mouw omhoog te rollen, en ik zag de zwarte kronkelende slangen mijn Duistere Teken ontvluchten, zich klaarmaken om mijn vitale organen aan te vallen. Een paar minuten scheidden me nu nog van de dood, maar mijn missie was volbracht. De weg was nu vrij voor Potter, Degene Die Overleefde, Degene Die Het Zou Kunnen, Degene Die Het Zou Doen.

Ik viel neer op mijn rug, probeerde ergens nog een teug adem te vinden, nog steeds luisterend naar het geschreeuw en geroep dat om me heen sterker en sterker werd, krankzinnig gelach en wanhopige kreten horend.

Plotseling, uit het niets, zwevend boven me, zag ik twee fonkelende groene ogen. Het gezicht kwam dichterbij en ik zag het bloed op zijn voorhoofd, de scherpe kaaklijn, het litteken dat bloedde, en de ogen, die ogen… Ze waren niet meer van Lily, ze waren nu van hemzelf, met al zijn pijn, zijn angsten, zijn ontgoochelingen, zijn verliezen, zijn moorden… Ik probeerde te spreken maar Potter zei stil:

"Hij is dood."

Ik slikte als in een stuip, de gevoelloze kou van de dood drong eindelijk mijn lichaam binnen. Het lukte me op één of andere manier mijn hand naar hem omhoog te brengen. Eerste deinsde hij terug, maar toen begreep hij het.

Potter boog een stukje lager zodat ik voor de eerste en laatste keer in mijn leven met mijn bevende handen het symbool van mijn spijt en kwellingen aan kon raken, zijn litteken.


End file.
